Warped
by Asuka3
Summary: umm yeah.. huge crossover fic... my sister says it's funny... the only reason it's pg-13 is because a lot of people kiss each other... umm yeah Read and Reveiw please!
1. Cast

Warped

Hey… um kay well this is what my sister decided I should put up first. Like lots of other people I own none of these things… Umm this is a huge crossover fic. Umm yes this first thing will just be all the people in it. It will make it easier. If I forget someone I'll introduce them later… Lots of People……… kay well on with the list.

Sailor Moon

Usagi Tsukino

Chibiusa Chiba

Chibi Chibi

Ami Mizuno

Rei Hino

Makoto Kino

Minako Aino

Michiru Kaio

Haruka Tenou

Setsuna Meio

Hotaru Tomo

Palla Palla

Jun Jun

Vesu Vesu

Cera Cera

Seiya Kou

Yaton Kou

Taiki Kou

Mamoru Chiba

Helios

Jedite

Neflite

Zoycite

Malacite

Ail

Aan

Fiore

Piellu

Tiger Eye

Hawk Eye

Fish Eye

Queen Nehelania

Luna(human)

Artemis(human)

Diana(human)

Dragon Ball/Z/GT

Son Goku

Son Gohan

Son Goten

Krillen

Vegeta

Trunks

Piccalo

16

17

18

Jace

Zarbon

Cell

Chi Chi

Videl

Bulma

Tenchi Muyo

Yosho Masaki

Noviuki Masaki

Tenchi Masaki

Kagato

Suguru

Hotsuma

Achika Masaki

Sasami

Ayeka

Ryoko

Kione

Washu

Mihoshi

Gundam Wing

Herro Yuy

Duo Maxwell

Trowa Barton

Quatre Winner

Wufei Chang

Treize Khushrenada

Une

Relina Peacecraft

Dorothy Catalonia

Quatre's 28 sisters

Mariemaia Khushrenada

Final Fantasy's

7

Cloud Strife

Barret Wallace

Vincent Valentine

Cid Highwind

Reeve

Zack

Sephiroth

Aerith Gainsborough

Tifa Lockheart

Yuffie Kisagari

Lucrecia

Jenova

Hojo

Shera

8

Squall Leonhart

Seifer Almasy

Zell Dincht

Quistis Trepe

Rinoa Heartilly

Selphie Tilmitt

Irvine Kinneas

Edea

Neon Genesis Evangelion

Shinji Ikari

Asuka Langley Sohryu

Rei Ayanami

Toji Suzahara

Hikari Horaki

Kaoru Nagisa

Misato Katsuragi

Ritsuko Akagi

Maya Ibuki

Sorceror Hunters 

Gatou

Marron Glace

Castlevania: Symphony of the night

Alucard

Big O

Roger Smith

Dorothy 2

Outlaw Star

Jean Starwind

Jim Hawking

Harry McDougal

Melfina

Gwen Kan

Macross Plus The Movie

Miyun

Blue Submarine Number Six

Daughter of evil dude I am calling Kitty girl

Breath of Fire 3 and 4

Ryo

Rei

Teppo

Fou-lu

Brave Fencer Musashi

Musashi

Lumina

Fusion

Xenogears

Id

Poke'mon

Ash Catch'em

Misty 

Brock

Tracey

Joy

Jenny

Gary

Slayers

Xellos Metalliam

Naga 

Hey! Aren't we all so happy it's over?! I am…. That's okay……….. Well I'll copy the actual story down on the computer soon… probably not but hey I can dream!


	2. umm... eva chars talking

Blahdee blah…. I don't own any of this stuff duh…. Um yeah this is the actual story umm yeah…………..

"What?" Rei asked in a shocked tone. (This used to be irregular… but Rei is a sort of normal person now.)

"You heard him Wonder Girl!" Asuka cried in a tone she only got once a month.

"Saturday I was in my room, and Misato came in and sat down beside me. She told me that 'it' was all she could do for me at the time or something like that and started to put her hand on mine.-"Shinji said re-explaining it for Rei despite Asuka, but was interrupted.

"Oh man! I envy you so bad! I wish I could've been there! I would have said 'yes' without thinking!" Toji said drooling just thinking about it.

"Exactly! Without thinking!" Hikari yelled.

"You ecchi! Go away! Shuu, shuu! We are having an important familyish talk!" Asuka pushed him away and finished by kicking him. Hikari drug Toji off by his ear.

"But why would she do something like that?" Rei asked getting into it with a concerned voice.

"I was bummed out so Misato came in to cheer me up." Shinji answered.

"Shinji you sure you aren't imagining things? Not only would it be impossible for any girl to like you that way, Misato doesn't like younger guys!" Asuka said she could only achieve the underline once a month too.

"I'm positive Asuka! She put her hand on mine, I pulled my hand away and told her to cut it out. Then she left. But I really wonder what she was talking about , though.. I think I have an idea." Shinji said putting more thought into it.

"Wow! How weird! I wonder what's up with Misato?" Rei asked inching closer to Shinji unnoticed.

"Maybe she's just gone nutzo 'cause of Kaji's death?" Asuka guessed inching closer to Shinji from the other side unnoticed.

"Maybe we should just ask her?" Shinji suggested taking another bite of his lunch which he had made himself this morning for the three of them.

"Mmm, this is very good!" Rei said as the benches sides became bigger from the inching girls.

"Baka! You don't just walk up and ask somebody something like that!" Asuka said taking a bite.

"I'm glad. Why not?" he said first to Rei and them to Asuka.

"You just aren't supposed to! Geeze Baka… you are such a little boy!" Asuka said angrily as always.

"He's just as old as you are! Why are you calling him little?" Rei said standing up.

"Why are you standing up for the baka-yaro?!" Asuka yelled kicking Shinji in the leg while saying baka-yaro. Shinji rubbed his leg and stood up with an annoyed look on his face.

"Asuka Langley Sohryu! Rei Ayanami! Please stop! If you don't quit, I'll tell Misato!" Shinji yelled.

"I am very sorry Shinji. Gomen." Rei said grabbing his arm. "Gomen, gomen."

"Ugh! Why are you apologizing? You're just like Shinji! Always apologizing for things that aren't your fault!" Asuka turned to Shinji, "Why did you call my name first, is it because you like her better?"

"That's not it at all, Asuka! I don't like any of you better than the other. I called your name first because your first name is alphabetically first. Plus you started it by calling me a little boy." Shinji spoke.

You started it by sticking up for him! Asuka thought.

"Please don't kick Shinji. I'm sure it hurts." Rei said calmly.

"Well Miss Sensitive. Maybe I should just go eat my lunch elsewhere." Asuka said turning away from them.

"Please don't Asuka." Shinji said grabbing her hand and leaning in close, "pullease don't leave me! Not alone with her anyway! Pullease!" Shinji pleaded light enough so that Rei couldn't hear. 

Asuka turned back around, "I have decided to stay because there are no other cute or cool guys to hang out with." she informed them.

Rei scowled. Almost had a chance to be with Shinji alone!… Oh well! Being alone with Kaoru would be much nicer. She brightened up. (Now that Rei had emotions they were constantly changing. She was really making up for lost time.)

Shinji pondered what Asuka said, …hey does that mean I'm cool and cute in her eyes? Wow! Another compliment! I shall live off of this for a while. I'm cool! I'm cute! I feel so loved… of course I'm loved, I'm the star of an anime! Etc., etc., etc…. They all sat in silence for a while and ate their food… Until the joy of Rei's life walked by. Gendo!!!!! (Ha ha, sorry, I had to put that down.) Anyway, who really walked by was Kaoru.

Rei jumped up immediately, "Hi, Kaoru, why don't you join us for lunch?" Rei said this after magically appearing in front of him.

"Yeah, Wonder Boy! Oh, no wait, that's Shinji! So you must be Wonder Angel! Come, enjoy, look at us with that smug look of yours that I hate so much!! You and Rei can just sit there and fry my self esteem and my brain and my whole being, just by staring at me!!!" Asuka said with sarcastic enthusiasm the whole way.

Kaoru took a step back from Rei and looked over at the bench the other two were on and gave Asuka a confused questioning look, causing her to shudder.

"Sorry, Rei, but I already ate my lunch." he said calmly.

(heh heh I decided that all the pilots were psychically connected! Yay!…)

_Hey Koaru, could you possibly take Rei with you when you go, please!_ Shinji thought at Kaoru.

_Only for you, Shinji, only for you. If it wasn't for you, I would never have pretended to like her. You are enjoying your time away from her, right?_ Kaoru thought back.

_Yes, very much, thank you!_ Shinji thought.

_Oh, yes, Asuka! Yesterday I saw Rei looking at you funny, so watch out._ Kaoru sent to Asuka.

_Thanks for the warning, but I normally stay away from her anyway. Suspicions confirmed…_ Asuka said, making sure Rei couldn't hear, just like the others had.

Kaoru walked off smiling with Rei on his arm. "Bye, Shinji! Bye Asuka!" Kaoru said as happily as anyone could while walking off with Rei. Asuka scowled at his 'happyness'.

I'm so special……….. Do you like?! Please tell me if you do…. Umm yeah.. Weird, no?


	3. umm Aerith and Sephiroth are attacked by...

Umm yess sailor moon people talk…………… and Final Fantasy Seven people talk to the scary deluted Eva people! Funness………..umm yeah…….. The kissing will come soon Starvoicereason. Don't worry. 

Enter Sailor Moon Characters. Heh heh sorry I've always wanted to do that.

"Ohmygosh! That guy is soo cute!" a girl with extremely large blonde pigtails said as Kaoru walked past.

"He kinda reminds me of one of my old boyfriends, Zack." a girl with a brown ponytail said.

"Geeze Usagi! Calm down would ya? Leave some guys for us! You already have a future husband and a daughter!" Rei (sailor moon) yelled at the blonde making her black hair twirl around her body.

"Wow! How many boyfriends have you had Makoto?" the pink haired one asked.

"I stopped counting." Makoto answered focusing on a new group of boys all adorned with blonde hair and blue eyes.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Umm? Excuse me. Hello? I'm Aerith Gainsborough and I was wondering if you could tell me where the office of this school is?" Aerith said to Shinji after pulling up a man who didn't look very pleased.

"Oh! Of course! My name is Shinji Ikari and this is Asuka Langley Sohryu." Shinji said cheerfully.

"Hello. Are you one of the new students?" Asuka asked surprisingly nice.

"Yes we are. Sephiroth here and some of my other friends are all from a different world." Aerith said happy that someone would even talk to her.

"Hi I'm Sephiroth. And I was just wondering why that girl, Asuka, is staring at me?!" Sephiroth said the last part to Aerith. Aerith grabbed Sephiroth's arm and kinda glared at Asuka then looked lovingly at Sephiroth. (Just to make sure everyone knew who belonged to who. And Sephiroth totally belonged to Aerith whether he liked it or not, but luckily he liked it.)

"Soo, are you two going out?" Aerith asked Shinji and asuka. Shinji and Asuka went red.

"Never! Ever! Eww! What a disgusting thought! Does it look like we are? Oh my! I might need to go barf! I might need to start hanging around with other people! Oh! No!" Asuka totally fell apart and started fretting about everything. If the way she did her hair or her clothes or the bench she sat on or the brand of toothpaste or if her toothbrush or if anything else she could think of was the clue to them 'going out.' 

Shinji, after recovering from a hurt look, spoke up. "No, we aren't going out." he sounded slightly disappointed. _Does she really think I'm that bad?!_ he looked down at his feet. _She hates me! I'm ruined. Oh Kaoru must know._

Seffy (Sorry I couldn't take it anymore his name is just too long!) took one (Ack! Now Seffy is annoying me! It's just not serious enough! .~-~. *bawl*) good look at the fretting Asuka and started laughing hysterically. He doubled over in joy.

Asuka stopped and looked at Sephiroth murderously. "Eva Unit 02!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she cried pointing towards the heavens. "Come to me, my doll!!!!!!!!"

"Oh no! She's doing it again!" Shinji said looking at the confused Aerith and then to the still laughing Sephiroth. "I suggest you both leave as soon as possible! Go to the office! Ask for Gendo!"

"But you never told us where it was!" she cried.

"Sorry miss! Go in that door and go up the hall and turn right you should see it then they literally have a flashing sign. Bye!" Shinji gave the directions as Aerith and Sephiroth, who was still laughing, quickly walked off. Just as the ground started to shake and crumble a while ahead of Aerith and Sephiroth.

A huge red head came up out of the ground followed by a great body covered by red armor. "Momma! I'm so glad to see you!" Asuka cried to the monster as she began climbing carefully up the giants leg making sure no one saw her underware. The monster made a strange scream. "Ishuligin, momma! I'm sorry I called you a doll!"

Aerith screamed, "Sephiroth do something!" by that time he had stopped laughing.

Hmmm that one was short…………… but only so I could make it a cliffhanger and laugh at and mock you all. 'Cause you know what?! I know what happens! Ahhaaahaahaahaha! I rule………………..


	4. The Showdown! Tracey's secret!

Yess……… umm well this is the 'showdown' between Eva and Summons! And since that is very short I included Tracey's little known secret! Yippie!……….. Right…..

"Okay, okay! Calm down Aerith! It's okay sweetie. I've got tons of Materia with me! Shhh!" Sephiroth spoke calming the nervous wreck called Aerith.

"Oh! Thank you! If I ever doubted why I loved you, this is why! I'm so glad your so smart!" Aerith said happily hugging him.

"Regan! Fat Chocobo! Diamond Dust! Elemental Attack! Mega Flare! Holy Attack! Giga Flare! Pheonix! Master Summon! Die thingy!" Aerith yelled summoning many monsters. Asuka was up to the hand by then. The summoned creatures looked at the Eva and decided to return to normal size. So now instead of the miget forms they used to kill the puny monsters they grew until their sizes varied from human to double the size of the Eva.

"Oh, my…" Asuka muttered to herself. She was to the elbow now.

"Hellfire! Judgement Bolt! Anger of the Land! Gunge Lance! Water Attack! Hades! Terra Flare! Sneeze Attack! Ultimate End!" a devious smile spread across Sephiroth's face as he got an idea. He pulled a strange looking hat that said Shinra on it out of his coaty thingy. He put it on forwards. "Let's Go!!!!!" he cried while spinning the bill of the hat to the back. He pulled a half red and half white 'Materia' off of his belt. (It was Velcroed on.) "I choose you, Meteor!" he cried throwing it at Eva Unit 02. (If any of you didn't catch that, think Poke'mon.) Everyone that had been paying any attention face faulted. The 'Materia' popped apart and revealed a small meteor. It had a pink bow on it's head and a sweat drop rolling down it's side. (heh heh heh I'm evil…….)

"Hey! That's copyrighted!" Ash called from the distance.

"Ahhh…. I've always wanted to do that…." Sephiroth sighed with content. Asuka was entering the capsule thing in the middle of the Eva's shoulder's. The fight began and continued strangely. 

________________________________________________________________________

"Stop it, Ash! Your getting side tracked! I'm trying to tell you something important! Please Ash! Pay attention!" Tracey yelled at Ash as Misty klobbered him over the head.

"I'm listening!" Ash yelled back while Pikachu stopped gnawing on Ash's ankle for a second to make sure his master hadn't been yelling at him. Not that he cared of course.

"Okay, Ash this is very important. I've wanted to tell you since I met you so make sure you're really listening." Tracey explained. "Ash, Misty,…. I'm… I'm a-a …. a girl!" Tracey blurted out, her eyes drowning themselves in tears.

"Oh my…-" Misty said looking shocked and disqusted. Pikachu looked up with an abused look in his eyes. Tracy had had a secret and hadn't confided in the almighty Pikachu? I'm mean, he could tell of course because of Tracey's smell, but no body had ever been able to keep anything from those beady eyes before! Ash's mom had even told him some things no one really wanted to know about her relationship with Professor Oak.

Ash's eyes flooded and he ran away from them both bawling and screaming like a baby. "Figures." Misty mumbled as Pikachu bounded away after the whining boy.

This is horrible!…. Wait… Why is this horrible?! There are two girls traveling with me! There must be something wrong with me then… maybe I'm gay?! No that can't be it. I'm the star of a children's T.V. show, I can't be gay! Course, some people's characters aren't gay but the actor is or the other way around… Ahhh! Ash argued with himself as he ran off. "No! I'm gay!!!!!!" he screamed to no one.

"Huh?" Tracey asked confusedly, sniffling. She returned her thoughts to Misty. "You hate me now don't you." she said wipeing away some of her tears. Wow…. Even the way he runs is cute…. Umm Misty's looking at me kinda funny…. I wonder if it's just 'cause I'm a girl? Hey…. Does Misty like girls or guys?….. Oh no! This is turning out all wrong! I never should have told them!

"No, I'm just looking at you in a new way that's all. I think I'm going to like this." Misty said grabbing Tracey by the arm. (she's referring to the 'you hate me' comment. Just to let you know. I read that and thought, 'Oh my god! She's psycic! I didn't know that!' Then I remembered. So yess just to let you in on it…) "You don't know how long I suffered on this trip!"

"Huh?" Tracey asked finally recovering.

"The only thing I did was sit there baby sitting the girl crazy Brock and I didn't have anyone to talk to! Let's go get something to eat, preferably chocolate. It's that time of the month you know." Misty said happily pulling Tracey off toward the snack thingy.

Yess that was a weird chapter and yess I am evil. Next time Ash and Gary bump into each other and the first meeting of the Bishounen Gaggle! Yippee… umm yeah…. 


	5. Ash and Gary's meeting!

Oookay we have the strange Gary Ash meeting about to happen here…………… umm well it's been dark and cloudy all day just to let you know. To set the mood if you will. Oh and sorry I couldn't get it up yesterday… school……grrr well we get out early today so I should be fine!

Ash ran and ran, he didn't care where he went he just wanted to get away. I hope I don't hit anyone. I can't see anything. Ashe thought, it had already been quite dark but now it had started to sprinkle and was increasing in strength and number. Just as Ash's jacket had been soaked completely he smacked into someone, falling, and equally soaked his pants.

"Ash! How dare…." Gary began harshly but trailed off when he saw that more than rain trailed down Ash's face. "Ash?" he asked. This isn't the Ash I know. The 'never give up, must beat me' Ash. Something must be terribly wrong! Ash isn't with his little gang of dweebs… Geeze something really must be wrong! Maybe Misty said that she wasn't going to be their slut anymore. that last thought made Gary laugh and cringe inside at the same time. He had been meaning to be nicer to Ash and plus if that were true that would mean that there was no chance of Ash liking him.

"Gary? Is that you?" Ash asked quickly wiping tears off his cheeks. "What do you want? Leave me alone. I don't want to deal with you now. Okay?" Ash said harshly with a strained voice. He began softer, "You think I'm a wimp now don't you?" he then started to raise his voice. "I'll tell you something Gary! I can still beat you any day!" Ash's voice was being strained to the extremes to try not to crack and failed a few times. Gary was speechless.

He really does hate me! Oh my God! Gary scooted back a little bit and started to feel terrible. I… I have to go back to Pallet and give Gramps the poke'mon back. The only reason I went on this stupid adventure was to impress Ash. I even failed at that…. I just made him hate me more…….. Well maybe even if I can't solve some of my own problems I can solve some of his. That would make me feel a little bit better. Gary lounged at Ash. And Ash being Ash thought that Gary had finally had enough of his whiny little voice and just him in general and that Gary was trying to kill him… So he screamed.

"AAAAHHHhhhhh! What are….. You doing???" Ash trailed off as Gary hugged him. "What's going on?" Ash asked as Gary lifted him up to his feel. Gary continued to hug him for a bit.

"Ash..?" Gary asked in a slightly softer voice than normal and after some time had passed. Gary's eyes had begun to drowned themselves in tears of slight hate for himself. Gary squeezed harder, but it was a comfortable grip not and 'oh my god he's killing me!' Ash's arms were pinned to his sides or else he might have had a different reaction.

"Ummm….. Yeah?" Ash asked after another moment had passed. He was horribly confused. Gary hated him and he was hugging him? Ash's rears had definitely slowed by Gary's strange behavior. 

"Are you okay? What happened?" Gary asked.

"Umm yeah… sure…" he answered hesitantly. "Well Tracey's a girl…. But why do you care anyways?! Your just going to tease me about it later! About how I'm a sick person because I'm traveling with two girls." Ash said in a kind of confused angry tone. Gary balked… that would have been something he would have done~

"I…. I do care! I have cared! I care about you! I wont tease you! I promise! I'm so sorry I put you through that! I'll never do it again!" Gary cried harder. How could he have been so cruel to the one he loved?

"Whaa??!!… What's wrong? Are you feeling okay, Gary?" Ash asked. Gary loosened his grip.

"………… No,… no I'm not okay……. I feel horrible. I'm going to go see Nurse Hotaru." He made up an excuse to escape. Ash proly didn't like him anyway. It would be best to just leave now. "Bye, Ash, see you later." Gary cried while running off.

"Uhhh….?" Ash was befuddled. Gary hated him! Gary hates me, I just don't get it. He hugged me!….. But….. It was nice……. What's with him caring… about me?! And he was crying…. I wonder if he really does like me? What if he like likes me?… Is that a good thing or a bad thing? (Oh just admit it Ash! Your gay and your in love with Gary!) "That's it! I'm gay and I'm in love with Gary!" Ash yelled at the sky. (Heh heh heh.) Ash walked into a Ramada with a bunch of really beautiful guys in it. (From my point of view not Ash's. Ash is too involved with Gary to care about anyone else.) Ash sat down crossed his arms and set his head down on them. The guys stopped talking and stared at Ash.

Ha! Finally I'm done! What will happen to Ash will the strange gang of puurty guys beat him up? Umm yeah……. Right I make cheesy preview thingies don't I?


	6. The root of the kissing!

Starvoicereason just to let you know, you scare me. Umm yes……… on with our lives. However pathetic they may be. Umm yes The Kissing Has Come! Or at least you now know why there is so much kissing…… Are you happy Starvoicereason? I am………… any way the Bishounen gaggle has a job for 17 and Haruka!

"Who is he?" 17 asked.

"I don't know…" Haruka answered.

"That's Ash Catch'em." Vincent answered betterly.

"Oh, that kid from Poke'mon." Alucard said swatting a certain small bat from his shoulder.

"I'm going to go find Gary and tell him I love him!" Ash yelled and ran off.

"Do you even think he saw us?" Teppo asked.

"Probably not." Haruka said blandly.

"Well anyways back to our plan." Kagato said getting their attention.

"What is it? You gotta tell me! What am I supposed to be doing now?" 17 asked impatiently. (17 was the Bishounen gang's 'go to' man. He did whatever they dared him to do. To their delight, he never backed down.) Teppo laughed.

"What ? Short guy?" he asked rudely. Fou-lu stepped forward. 

"Well…. You are to kiss every male in the school… even the teachers." Fou-lu finished as 17's face lit up.

"Really?!" 17 asked, he sounded quite pleased. Teppo stepped up.

"And you, Haruka. Your going to kiss all the females. Oh and no rumors until your done. Both of you." Teppo finished and disappeared nest to Fou-lu.

"Oh yes, and you, my dear, must go in a dress." Kagato said to Haruka.

"Oh! I thought you were talking to me! Haaahaa! …… Although I would do it. Oh well…" 17 said laughing. Haruka sunk.

"Man this sucks…." she mumbled under her breathe. "I guess I should go get it, huh?"

"The girls have to know their being kissed by a girl. And the guys have to know that their being kissed by a guy." Alucard said smugly. Haruka started off towards her locker.

"Alucard, come with me." Haruka said as she disappeared out of sight.

"Next time you guys come up with something I wanna dress like a girl, make-up and all!" 17 said watching Haruka walk away. "We'll steal Haruka's girlfriend's make-up!" Teppo burst out laughing hysterically.

"Next time we were going to make Marron wear a dress." Fou-lu explained.

"But you could join him and act like his lover!" Teppo suggested laughing again.

"That's a great idea!" 17 said enthusiastically.

"I thought he'd jump at the chance." Kagato said calmly.

"Just one question. How are you going to get Marron to wear a dress?" 17 asked.

"We're making him." Fou-lu answered as Haruka walked up.

17 whistled. "Whoa! Haruka! You look like… like… Like a GIRL!" 17 yelled in amusement.

"Shut-up, 17." Haruka was annoyed. She threw her pants at him. They landed with the legs on his shoulders and the waist behind his head. He flipped one of the legs around the other shoulder. He then proceeded to walk around in a circle with one hand on his hip and the other in the air in front of him.

"I'm like wearing a Haruka's scarf! It's like the like hottest thing in like fashion!" 17 said in a girly voice. Haruka lunged at him. Unfortunately he had his eyes closed and didn't see her coming. Haruka got a hold of the pant legs and wrapped them tightly around his neck. Then decided to strangle him herself.

"Die!" Haruka jumped into the rafters. "Sailor Uranus Make-Up!!!!!!!!" Haruka transformed.

"Your not going to be able to hurt me like that! I don't breathe air!" he then spotted her outfit. "Another skirt, huh?" 17 laughed then threw the pants on the ground.

"Uranus! World! Shak-" Haruka started to yell but was interrupted by Alucard's hand on her mouth. Haruka retransformed unwillingly into her other skirt and jumped down once he let her go. She grabbed her pants and set them on the table they always sat at.

"Okay, you two! On your marks, get set, go!" Xellos cried happily(duh.). They turned around to see Xellos standing behind them. "What? I wanted to see this!"

Haaa! The actual kissing will be added soon. Hopefully tomorrow. Heehee hee yes the kissing starts and that's about it…………..   



End file.
